1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to artificial hair, and more particularly, to a curled hair braid apparatus and method of manufacturing the curled hair braid apparatus.
2. Related Art
Crochet cap-style wigs are desirable to consumers. A crochet cap wig generally includes a mesh cap configured to fit around a human head and a filament attached to the mesh cap according to a predetermined pattern. The filament may be, for example, a braid of synthetic hair that traverses the mesh cap from one side to the other in multiple rows. Bundles of hair are folded in half to form a loop and then the loop is crocheted to the filament.
Some users prefer to attach hair bundles of hair directly to their scalp using crocheting methods. For example, some users braid their hair tightly to their scalp in, for example, what is referred to as a corn row, and then crochet bundles of hair to the braid on the users' scalp. This can also be accomplished by covering the user's natural scalp with a mesh cap that has artificial braids, or some other suitable point of attachment, for crocheting the bundles of hair to the user's scalp. The crochet-style hair attachment products provide the user with the ability to attach artificial hair to their scalp according to their own style and preference.
When using artificial hair products, users prefer to have the most natural-appearing products in their hair. Braided bundles of artificial hair that can be crocheted to a user's scalp or a mesh cap typically do not have a natural appearance. This is because artificial hair that is braided tends to not have natural-appearing volume. In order to compensate for the lack of volume in artificial hair braids, four-pronged braids are often used. The four prongs, with each prong including multiple strands of hair, are braided to compensate for the reduced volume and unnatural appearance of braided artificial hair. These four-prong hair braids made from artificial hair that attempt to match the volume of natural hair use greater amounts of artificial hair to compensate for the lack of volume present in artificial hair. Use of more artificial hair to compensate of the lack of volume incurs added cost of materials during manufacturing and results in a heavier, and therefore, less desirable product.